Menace To Society
by WizKi
Summary: He was considered a menace, troublemaker, prankster, dangerous, loud, mischievious, and obnoxious. But there was one label they dared never to say... Rebel. To say he was a rebel was to say their was something wrong with their society.
1. Prologue Of A Sort

1Yo no owno Naruto.

A Prologue of Some Sort

**Menace to Society**

Uzumaki Naruto. He was known to be a bastard. Literally. Nobody knew where he came from nor who his parents were. Not that the general population really cared or asked. The civilians hated him with a radical passion. The ANBU loved their savior with their deepest passion. The ANBU protected him and it was them that unknowingly encouraged him to become a Shinobi. He wanted to be strong and get his long overdue respect. He wanted to learn how to pound the bullies at school into the ground because he knew his shadow protectors would only interfere if his life was on that very thin thread. He wanted everyone to know he could kick ass and get any girl he wanted. Too bad the latter was unattainable. But than again, this was _Naruto._

As he grew older, there was a numerous amount of gossip that surrounded him. He was the object of conversation. But these rumors never reached his ears because he was on a training mission with Jiraiya. So when people spoke behind his back, they would always attach a label to him for emphasis. He was called a menace, prankster, troublemaker, dangerous, mischievous, loud, and obnoxious. But there was one label they dared never to say...

"**Rebel"**

To say he was a rebel was to admit there was something wrong in their society. And Konoha was one of the greatest villages around for centuries. Naruto, usually being the center of attention drawn inspiration among the younger generation. When Konohamaru yelled Tsunade and Ba-san together in one word, he awoke with a skull splitting headache and a fuming Godaime yelling at him. Some how, Tsunade found out that such disrespect could only derive from the number-one-loud-mouth in Konoha. In the end, Naruto was caught the next day with food poisoning in his stomach and a smirking Godaime.

When he came back from his three year training mission with Jiraiya, he was the third tallest out of rookie nine. First came Lee, than Shikamaru and followed by Naruto. Lee was surprisingly handsome as he lost the bowl cut and wore contacts to make his pupils larger. His wardrobe changed for the better also. Instead of sporting that disturbingly tight spandex, he opted for a regular white dress shirt and jeans. He had numerous fan girls but they refrained from interacting with him and instead admired him from afar. After all, you can change a person on the outside but it's damn hard to change someone on the inside. So even though Gai was bummed out with Lee not wearing his trendy spandex, Lee still had his blazing youth inside him. **Go Power Of Youth!!! YEA!**

Neji was doing find as a stoic person can be. He was a little friendlier then his earlier life and tended to smile more and smirk less. As for his relationship with the main branch, it was said he was going to marry Hanabi when she turned the appropriate age and merge the branches together. And of course Kiba was courting Hinata. Kiba still smelled like a dog but Hinata seemed to gain a bit more backbone and tended to pull Kiba's leash when he would constantly harassed Shino. And for Shino? He was the most observant as ever and one of the deadliest Chuunins yet. He wasn't seen much because he seemed to be on missions constantly.

And Tenten. She was the most mysterious out of all of them. She didn't have a clan name nor was she the best kunouchi yet. Her personality seemed to be cheerful and happy. But as the time grew on, her smile started to appear less and she had more mood swings. Maybe it was because of Neji and how he didn't or couldn't return his feelings to her. Tenten became wild and started to go out more. Her friends don't know if turned out good or bad because when they asked where or what she did all night, she would reply give a devilish grin and whistle while spinning her kunai.

Shikamaru on the other hand just finished a crisis. Who ever knew that having two beautiful blondes fighting over him could bring him to the edge of insanity? Shikamaru was on and off with Temari. In the end though, Ino was victorious. Temari just couldn't handle competing over someone that was miles away even though she saw him a few times over the year being a diplomat for Gaara. And because of this incident, Temari became grumpier and colder. Horrible characteristics for a diplomat. But because of this unfortunate crisis, she became more beautiful than ever before. She gave the cold shoulder to anyone that dared hit on her. And for some unexplainable reason, she became more desirable and was more unattainable. She was like the wind. She could lift houses at her whim and yet, she couldn't be obtained and concealed.

And who could forget our lovable Chouji? He was as big as ever and currently dating a waitress that served in his family's restaurant. Big and content. Although he would never admit he was big. His was just big-boned.

Haruno Sakura. Once Naruto's main object of affection. Now more of a downhill friendship. She continued to grow stronger than ever before. Sakura made close ties around the village and became even more popular in political events while Naruto was away. As the days passed her, she lost her infatuation with the dark hair avenger. But it still made her heart throb a little faster when they were on the subject of Sasuke. Out of memories or feelings, who will ever know? Not even her. So when those days passed her, she made a reputation of taking opportunities and using it for her advantage. In a way, it was this impulsiveness that damaged her relationship with Naruto.

But back to a sadder tone. Naruto was a wildfire. He was never fitted to be Hokage. Sure, he could easily shovel out inspiration and courage to anyone. But why to one great village when he could spread it across the continent? But anyways, Naruto could not be tamed into a position of Hokage. To sit and do paperwork and mundane tasks would dampen his overwhelming spirit. He needed freedom to do what ever he felt like when ever the hell he felt like it. He needed to explore exotic places and rescue damsels in distress. The only reason he wanted the position of Hokage was so he could gain respect and be considered the strongest. But what he learned later was that he never needed the title of Hokage to gain respect and kick some ass.

So... did he belong in human society?

**_Hell no._**

Ooh My God. What Have I Created?

Any Tips??


	2. Watch Your Words

Naruto own don't I

**Chapter 2**

**Watch Your Words**

A pink haired girl could be seen scurrying away from the scene of the crime leaving a bruised blonde teen wondering what the hell just happened. The people surrounding the crime site began to evacuate. Naruto swiped dust off his casual orange t-shirt with black cargo pants and used his hands and pushed him self upright on his double strapped black sandals and trudged back toward his empty seat and steaming noodles. The old chef shook his head slowly and started to put more ramen in Lee's bowl.

Lee looked at Naruto curiously before coming up with a brilliant plan to cheer Naruto up. He pushed his bowl towards Naruto and the blonde's mood considerately brightened. As Naruto began to inhale two ramen bowls simultaneously using both hands that had chopsticks in it, Lee's curiosity got the better of him as he blurted out his statement.

"Sakura-chan really shouldn't have done that!" asked Lee.

Naruto managed to stop slurping his ramen and looked at Lee with dimmed cerulean eyes. "Well, it was sort of my fault anyways Lee. She keeps telling me that she's always busy and whatnot. I really shouldn't be annoying her in the first place."

"But to punch you instead of saying no? That is not very youthful conduct Naruto-kun" said Lee shaking his head.

"Well, I know that. It's just that she's having a hard time being trained as the next Rokudaime" quietly said. He was still adjusting to having his dreams ripped away from him by his close teammate. Traveling with Jiraiya didn't help his reputation go past from being a demon in Konoha.

'_I should of stayed here and gotten to know more friends'_ thought Naruto_. 'But I wouldn't of met so many cool people.' _

This brought a smile to his face as he thought of his travels. _'I wonder if I'm ever going to see any of those guys again.' _He wondered when Jiraiya was going to come back and whisk him away. Being in Konoha again for Naruto was fun and all, but he felt cramped and restraint in the bustling village.

"C'mon Lee. Your fan girls are gonna find out where we are sooner or later and I really wanna kick your ass before it gets mobbed by rabid fan groupies" said Naruto grinning his famous foxy grin.

"HA! Let me remind you that I am winning 59 to 57 Naruto-kun. Let us go and settle this my eternal rival! If you kick my butt, than I lose and buy you more ramen. But if I manage to defeat you, than you shall buy me more weights" yelled Lee pumping his closed fist into the air.

'_I better not lose than. Buying Lee weights is like buying Kaka-sensei sets of 1st edition limited hentai books" thought Naruto as he raced Lee to the training grounds._

As the two teenagers started their sparring, Sakura was having a battle herself. '_So much paper work' she thought dismally. _

Tsunade being her devious self again dumped her paper work on Sakura and went out to a local bar to get wasted. Before she left, she told Sakura to brighten up and said _"You were a bookworm when you were in the academy right? Well, this should be a piece a cake for you."_

So when Sakura skimmed the paper's and signed signatures, her mind began to wander towards what happened earlier that day.

"_Sakura-channnn! C'mon. You known you want to get some ramen with me and Lee" whined Naruto. _

"_No Naruto. I can't. Tsunade-sama has been swamping me with work recently" replied an irritated Sakura tapping her left foot impatiently._

"_What! The old hag is overworking you!?!" yelled Naruto with a look of sympathy for her that turned mischievous. _

"_NARUTO! Stop your scheming. The last thing I need right now is another prank war between you and Tsunade-sama" warned Sakura cracking her knuckles._

"_Alright alright, I won't do anything bad. But at least have one bowl of ramen with me."_

"_No Naruto. I'm already late as it is now" responded Sakura looking at her watch. Her left foot was beginning to make little craters in the ground._

"_But one ramen won't hurt you Sakura. You need a little fat anyw-" _

_!CRUNCH!_

Not a shove. Nor a slap. Or a punch. No, it was a crunch. Something breaking under extreme pressure. Imagine Naruto's head and than know that there is thin air behind his head. In order to pull off a crunch, there must be some object sandwiched between two solid objects and than be squeezed out of its living day lights. Sakura managed to pull a crunch off with Naruto's head and her fist that only went one way and nothing to interfere Naruto's head flying the other way. She did the impossible. That was how strong she grew over the years.

She stopped shuffling threw the important documents and stared out the windows thinking _'Maybe I should make it up to Naruto later.'_

In a secluded training ground, two fierce combatants fought for prizes they held very dearly.

Lee swung his left foot up in an arc motion that had a destination with Naruto's head. Naruto managed to duck in time only to have an appointment with Lee's right arm uppercut. Naruto, knowing he couldn't get out of the way managed to interconnect both his hands and put both palms facing downwards on his chin and absorb the impact of Lee's vicious uppercut. He flew backwards and flipped in the air landing on his two feet.

Naruto cracked his neck as Lee got into his stance again. Lee had his left leg extended diagonally while his right leg was crouched. His right hand cocked back in a fist while his left hand was extended forward with his palm opened and his fingers making the motion for Naruto to come.

Naruto, being dense but still loved a good challenge brought his right foot up to the tree behind him and launched towards Lee like a blinding shuriken. Lee cocked his right fist farther and released it as Naruto met him. Naruto brought his left elbow up and deflected Lee's blow and than swung his body landing not exactly behind Lee but close enough. He didn't even straighten out of his crouch as he swung his left leg trying to sweep kick Lee off his feet. Lee being the Tai-jutsu master that he is launched his right foot up spinning his once extended left foot in the air connecting with Naruto's head once again.

Naruto was blown back by the force and hit the ground rolling before wearily getting back on his feet._ 'He almost took off my head with that one' _ thought Naruto.

He wiped the blood off his chin and shook the pain out of his head only to leave a dull headache and gave Lee a glare that included squinty eyes and gritted teeth.

"I'm really gonna kick your ass now" declared Naruto.

"So I see the spirit burns brightly in you today Naruto-kun!"

As a smiling Lee began to praise Naruto, Naruto sprinted towards him again throwing a right jab towards Lee's face. Lee tipped his head to the side and let Naruto's clenched right fist past him. As Naruto's fist passed him, Lee ducked and grabbed both of Naruto's leg and lifted him up flipping Naruto above and beyond him.

As Naruto was in the air doing a flip thanks to Lee, he landed behind Lee and closed the distance as he darted toward Lee's unprotected back. Lee did a round house kick with his left foot at the very instant Naruto threw his powered up punch. Naruto hit thin air while Lee found his mark was again. Naruto's head went off course with the impact of Lee's foot but he still held his place.

Lee, being as strong as a Tai-jutsu master is suppose to be and farther didn't let the impact of Naruto's head with his feet go off course. He started off with a round house kick and meant to finish it. This proved his undoing. Although Naruto's head was full of ring bells, one thought fought through the noise screaming_ 'NOW_!' So when Lee was about to put his foot back down with his back still turned, Naruto brought his right hand on the ground and grabbed at the tuff of grass. He than swung his left foot and till his whole entire body was horizontally in the air except for his right hand that was balancing him and smashed his left foot into Lee's butt making Lee fly frontward landing on his face.

_(So in other words for the simple minded people who couldn't understand the fight scene, Naruto threw a punch and Lee flipped him and did a kick that went like a circle. Naruto got hit but managed to still kick Lee's ass with him unaware.)_

Before Lee could even get back on his feet, Naruto hollered "I WON!!!" and started prancing around.

Lee, confused by this got up and turned around to face Naruto. "What do you mean you won? I can still fight." Cracking his knuckles, he formed his stance again.

Naruto gave him a look that he would always give someone when he managed to pull off a nasty trick. The foxy grin. "I kicked your ass. So that means you owe me some ramen. And I'm starving." On queue, his stomach grumbled and Naruto let off a sheepish grin.

"I don't understand" said a helpless Lee. His eyes full of questioning and suspicion.

Naruto gave an evil chuckle and stated "I said that I was gonna kick your ass and you said if I did, I would get my precious ramen!" replied Naruto with another chorus of the evil chuckles.

Lee stared at Naruto for a moment before comprehension dawned on him. His body relaxed out of the stance. "OooOOo. Now I remember. You are a most devious person Naruto-kun! That makes it 59 to 58. I shall have to watch my words next time I talk to you!" exclaimed Lee.

"Yea yea yea… lets just get some ramen in my tummy that's paid by your money" trying to rhyme as he skipped towards Ichiraku with a enthusiastic Lee in tow declaring he will beat his worthy rival next time.

As the day got the boot from the night, Naruto fell asleep with aching muscles and bones.

Sakura fell asleep with an aching headache and guilty conscience.

And Lee fell asleep happily thinking about training.

While unconsciously rubbing his sore ass.

Author Notes: You'll get to see more Characters in next chapter.

RR.


End file.
